Forever
by SuckMyCarrotx
Summary: Mel and Liam have been best friends forever. Liam's the only person in the world who can help her through her pain. But when Liam is put in a band, can a certain Irishman break through Mel's barriers and heal her? Story's better than the summary! Niall/OC
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
>Liam Payne has been my best friend forever. When I say forever, I mean forever. We were born in the same hospital within a fortnight of each other and we lived in houses that were five minutes apart. Our mums were always together, so me and Liam were too. We went to the same primary school, the same secondary school and even made plans to go to the same college. I trust Liam with my life and vice versa.<p>

I've always been there for Liam. When he auditioned for X Factor when we were 14 I was with him the whole time, even calling him when he was in Barcelona at Simon's house and consoling him after he failed to get through. "Don't give up," I'd told him over the phone.  
>"Simon doesn't think I'm good enough, so what's the point?" he replied miserably. I could tell he was crying.<br>"He told you to come back, didn't he?" I reminded him. "Go back in two, three years time and prove him wrong!"

*TWO YEARS LATER*

"Here we are again." I smiled at Liam as we queued, punching his arm playfully. "You ready?"  
>He grinned at me, slapping me back. "Very." He looked around at the hundreds of people in the line with us, waiting for their chance to audition for the X Factor in Birmingham. "Jesus, there's more and more people every year."<br>"Well, they've got nothing on you," I said, hugging him tightly. I knew Liam was going to go far this year. There was no way he wouldn't.

"Oh my God! Liam! That was fucking amazing!" I screamed, jumping on him as he came offstage. "You're through! Oh my God!"  
>His family piled onto him, all of us laughing and screaming and crying.<br>"I can't believe it!" he said, raking a hand through his hair. He grabbed me and pulled me close. "I'm through, Melissa!"  
>His family drove me home, me and Liam sitting next to each other and talking about Boot Camp.<br>"You better sing your arse off," I warned him jokingly, frowning. "If you don't win this year I'm disowning you."  
>He laughed then looked at me seriously. "What if I don't ge-"<br>"Ababababa!" I put a finger on his lips. "Don't say such things, my foolish little friend. You got to judges' houses last time, you'll bloody well get through to the live shows this time. Ok?"  
>"Yes, Mum," he mumbled, smiling when I slapped his shoulder.<br>"You'll make it this year. I have a feeling," I said, gesturing wildly with my hands to emphasise my point.  
>Liam chuckled. "You're such a nutcase."<br>"Shut up."  
>"Love you really, Mel," he grinned, pulling me into a bear hug.<br>I let him hug me for a few seconds, then started wriggling away. "Get off, you're messing up my hair," I said, elbowing him in the ribs and getting out my compact mirror. My hazel eyes flashed back at me. They were being annoying today, not deciding whether to be green or brown and so being some muddy colour in between. My short hair was unruly and I could see my dark brown roots coming through underneath the mahogany colour I'd been dying it with since I was twelve. "Liam, why didn't you tell me my eyeliner was smudged?" I licked a finger and rubbed desperately at my miniature panda eyes.  
>"I thought it looked funny," he smirked.<br>"You're a right knob sometimes, you know that?"

A month later, Liam went down to London for Boot Camp. I couldn't concentrate at all while he was gone, chewing on my nails nervously and keeping my phone with me at all times. When it finally rang I all but screamed into the mouthpiece. "Hello? Liam?"  
>"Hey babe," he said heavily.<br>"Well? Did you get through?"  
>"No."<br>"Oh babe! I'm so sorry!"  
>"But..." I heard him stifle a laugh.<br>"But what? Liam...!"  
>"I've been put in a group and we're through to judges' houses!" he yelled, and in the background I heard more shouts of delight.<br>"What? Oh my God, Liam, that's brilliant! I'm so happy for you! Yes! Congratulations to all of you!" I jumped up and down, tears of happiness in my eyes. "Liam I'm so proud of you! When are you coming home?"  
>"I won't be home for another two weeks or so babe, all of us lads are heading to Harry's bungalow in Cheshire for the next week then it's straight to our mentor's house. Sorry."<br>"Tell her to come too!" one of the boys shouted.  
>"You sure Harry? Ok... Mel, do you want to come stay with us for a few days?" Liam asked.<br>"I'll ask Mum. Thanks guys! Text me later Liam, ok?"  
>"Yep. See you later babe, bye!"<p>

**Whoo first chapter :) I literally just wrote this about 20 minutes ago, so it's a bit rough, but hopefully the next chapters will be better :') pleeease review, it takes like 10 seconds and I'm open to constructive criticism xx**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

*TWO DAYS LATER*

"I hope these boys are well behaved," my mum fretted as she drove me to Cheshire. "I still don't think it's a good idea, you staying with a bunch of strangers and-"  
>"Mum, Liam's going to be there. Everything will be fine," I told her wearily for the hundredth time, constantly checking my phone for any texts from Liam. "I'm only staying for a few nights anyway."<br>"Yes, well, anything could happen," Mum mumbled grumpily.  
>I rolled my eyes and looked out the window at the countryside. It wasn't that bad, but I preferred the city any day.<br>Twenty minutes later the car pulled up outside a bungalow. I felt my heart rate quicken a little as I got out the car and waved half heartedly to my mum. Liam must've been watching from a window as he opened the front door while I was still saying my goodbyes.  
>"Mel!" he yelled, running up to me and catching me in a big hug. "I've missed you!"<br>"Pssht, you think I'm here because I missed you? I'm here for the other boys," I joked, wrapping my arms around him and squeezing him. "I'm so proud of you Liam!"  
>He pulled away, grinning. "Thanks. Come in, the boys are looking forward to meeting you. Bye Mary," he called to my mum, waving as she started the car. "Right, come on." He took hold of my hand and guided me into the bungalow, taking me into a living room. There were sleeping bags and blow up mattresses all over the place. Four boys were sitting on a couch playing XBox, laughing and occasionally throwing popcorn at each other.<br>Liam cleared his throat. "Boys, this is Melissa."  
>They all looked up from their game and smiled at me. One by one they introduced themselves.<br>"I'm Harry," one of them said in a slightly drawling voice, his shiny brown hair a mass of curls. His green eyes sparkled cheekily as he shook my hand, dimples marking his face as he smiled at me.  
>"Hi," I said, shaking his hand back. "So this is your place?"<br>"Nah, it's my stepdad's but he's let us use it for this week so we can practice for judge's houses."  
>"Yep, it definitely looks like you've been practicing," I said sarcastically, smiling.<br>They all laughed. "We've only been here a day, leave us be," a blonde boy said, his Irish accent incredibly strong. He was very cute, with blue eyes and teeth that weren't exactly perfect but made his smile all the more charming. He extended a hand. "I'm Niall."  
>Another boy with brown hair and slanted green eyes shook my hand, pretending to swoon. "Ooh my, it's Melissa!" he exclaimed in a high pitched voice. I looked at Liam, confused.<br>"Louis' a bit of an idiot," he told me, giving him a little shove. "You'll get used to it soon enough."  
>"Right... nice to meet you Louis," I said politely. He simply winked at me and tossed his brown hair out of his eyes then sat on Harry. As you do.<br>The last boy trudged up to me, his eyes slightly downcast. So we had a shy one. "I'm Zayn," he said quietly, shaking my hand and looking up at me. He was seriously beautiful, with big brown eyes and black hair.  
>"Nice to meet you all," I said, smiling.<br>"Liam hasn't shut up about you," Louis grinned, looking wickedly at Liam.  
>"Yep, it's been 'Mel this, Mel that' non stop since we got here," Harry added.<br>I turned on Liam, an embarrassed expression on his face. "Liam, what stupid stories have you been telling them?" I growled. "You know I have plenty I could tell about you."  
>"Ooh, ve have a feisty vone here boys!" Zayn shouted suddenly in a weird mock Indian accent.<br>Liam blushed. "Nothing, I promise," he said complacently, putting an arm around my shoulder.  
>"AWW," the others chorused, with Louis pretending to weep into Harry's shoulder.<br>"Your friends are weird," I stage whispered to Liam, who grinned.  
>"I know."<p>

Later that night, we sat in the garden around a campfire, toasting marshmallows. The boys had been trying out some awful harmonies, much to my amusement.  
>"You laugh at everything," Zayn huffed, taking a break from his singing.<br>"She's easily amused," Liam said, putting an arm around me and hugging me gently. I wrapped my arm around his waist and leant into him.  
>"LIAM AND MELISSA SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G - ow!"<br>"Shut up, Louis, or I'll throw a bigger stone," I warned him.  
>"Besides, they're sitting on the ground," Niall pointed out through his mouthful of marshmallows.<br>"Exactly," I said, smiling at Niall.  
>We stayed outside for another hour or so, talking and telling jokes when a scream from the neighbouring field sounded through the garden.<br>"What was that?"  
>"Shit!"<br>"Someone could be in trouble," Liam said, his brown eyes scared.  
>"Ooh, Superman," Louis joked weakly.<br>Zayn ran into the bungalow and came back with an old rag, which he wrapped around a stick and set on fire.  
>"Go on then, Braveheart," I said to Liam, who had stood up and taken the stick from Zayn. I started to stand too but Liam pushed me back down. "Oh no you don't."<br>"But-"  
>"Stay here." He took off with Zayn, leaving me with Niall, Harry and Louis. I smiled awkwardly at them. "Well, this is fun," I said.<br>They laughed, grinning back at me. "So you're Liam's girlfriend?" Niall asked.  
>"What? God, no! He's my best friend," I said, shocked.<br>"Ahhhh..."  
>"What's that supposed to mean?" I glared at Louis, who just grinned back at me, unfazed.<br>"It's just the way he went on about you, we thought there was something going on," Harry said, waggling his eyebrows at me.  
>I laughed. "Trust me, there's nothing going on between us. We've been best friends since we were small and that's it. Done. Finito." I waved my hands wildly in the air to hammer the point home.<br>Niall chuckled. "He was right about you."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"You are funny." He smiled at me and winked. I couldn't help but smile back. He was so cute when he smiled.  
>"So... what's he been saying about me?" I asked, trying to sound casual.<br>"Why do you want to know?" Louis replied, pulling a face at me. I pulled one back at him, sticking my tongue out. "Because if he's said anything that shouldn't be said then I'll have to sort him out, won't I?"  
>"Ooh, tough guy."<br>"I know right," I said, flexing my arms. "Can you see my bulging muscles?"  
>Niall squinted. "What muscles?"<br>He reached over and squeezed my bicep gently. "Ha! You're softer than a Beanie Baby!"  
>"Shut up!" I poked him in the ribs, provoking a returning jab. We ended up in a heap, wrestling while Harry and Louis sat on their behinds laughing at us.<br>"You're a good fighter, I'll give you that," Niall said, grinning.  
>"I used to go kickboxing with Liam when we were younger. I could beat the shit out of all of you if I wanted to," I said proudly, gently punching Niall to prove my point.<br>Harry laughed at me. "You hit like a girl."  
>"You sing like one," I shot back, sticking my tongue out.<br>"Touché." He stood up, brushing dirt off his trousers. "Come on then," he grinned, waving his fists. "Come and 'beat the shit' out of me, tough guy."  
>I grimaced. "You don't want that to happen."<br>"Come on!" he urged, coming closer. "I dare you."  
>"Your funeral," I shrugged and snapped a roundhouse kick to his shoulder.<br>"FUCK!"  
>"Told you."<br>Louis and Niall were almost crying with laughter while Harry clutched his shoulder, massaging it and trying to glare at me. "That hurt!" he said accusingly.  
>"You told me to!" I stifled a laugh and went over to him, looking at his shoulder. "You'll be fine, it'll bruise at worst. Stop being such a pussy," I added, pushing him a little. He sat down next to Louis, who clutched at him and screamed, "My baby!"<br>I sat down next to Niall and asked, "What's the deal with those two? Are they like gay lovers or something?"  
>Niall chuckled. "Nah, they're just really close. They get on like a house on fire." He looked at me. "Kind of like you and Liam." His voice was a little flat and his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.<br>"Nah, me and Liam aren't as... exuberant as they are."  
>"You hug each other all the time," he pointed out.<br>I frowned. "Yeah, we like hugs. We're huggers. And your point is...?"  
>"Nothing," he shrugged. He looked away, into the fire.<br>I shivered. "Where are Liam and Zayn anyway? They've been gone for like ten minutes." I looked at the boys, scared. "Do you think they're in trouble?"  
>"Yep, I bet a rabid squirrel's taken them to its lair and tortured them," Louis said randomly, his face serious.<br>I glared at him. "You're not funny."  
>"On the contrary, Melissa dear, I'm the funniest bitch in this joint."<br>"Mel, don't worry. We're in the countryside, there's nothing out here that's dangerous," Harry reassured me.  
>"Apart from tractors," Louis piped up. "Those babies can squash you flatter than a sheet of paper. And rabid squirrels, don't forget about them."<br>"Louis, shut up," Niall said, putting an arm around me. "Don't wind her up or she'll turn you into sushi."  
>I smiled at Niall. "You're right about that." I tried to shrug him off. "Now get off, you're ruining my tough guy image."<br>"No." He smiled widely at me.  
>"Get off."<br>"Make me," he challenged.  
>"Now you're just asking for a bollocking," Harry told him.<br>"You should listen to him," I warned Niall.  
>He just laughed. "If you wanted me to get off you would've tried to make me already."<br>"I did-!"  
>"That was totally half arsed."<br>I glared at him. "Stop talking."  
>He winked at me and didn't say anything, letting me fume. He was right, of course; I didn't want him to take his arm away.<br>Suddenly a yell resounded from the field. I could hear footsteps pounding on the ground towards us.  
>"Liam?" I shouted, standing up. "Liam!"<br>Zayn appeared out of the blackness first, his face red and his eyes watery. It was only when he got closer I saw he was laughing.  
>"What's so funny?" Niall asked.<br>Zayn struggled to talk, clutching his stomach and wheezing. "Liam- horse- ahahahaha-"  
>Liam appeared as well, looking mortified. He sat down next to me, out of breath.<br>"What's he on about?" I asked, jerking my head in Zayn's direction. He was still laughing, trying to talk to Louis but failing to string a coherent sentence together.  
>Liam turned red. "Nothing, just ignore him," he said quickly, flicking his hair out of his eyes.<br>I narrowed my eyes at him. "Liam..."  
>He looked away. "I- I may have run away from something in the field."<br>"Was it a tractor?" Louis shrieked, pretending to faint.  
>"A horse!" Zayn blurted out. "He saw a horse and ran away, screaming like a girl!"<br>The other boys burst out laughing while Liam turned red.  
>I giggled and gave him a hug. "Aww, poor Liam. Did the big bad horse scare you?"<br>He glared at me and shrugged me off. "Shut up."  
>"Calm down, I was only joking-"<br>"Well don't!" he snapped, standing up abruptly. "I'm going inside."  
>"Keep your tampon in, it was only a joke!" I yelled at him as he walked back to the bungalow. I turned swiftly to the rest of the boys. "What is his problem?"<br>They all shrugged and looked away.  
>We all went back inside and got ready for bed. There were blow up mattresses and sleeping bags everywhere; you couldn't even see the floor. I took the sleeping bag on the side of the room furthest away from Liam, refusing to look at him. I closed my eyes and tried not to cry. I hated having fights with him.<p>

**Nice long one, just because I was bored... pleease review, I'd really appreciate it :) xx**


End file.
